In The Moment
by Lucie-Hale1
Summary: Being with the Host club for most of her high school life, Haruhi is finaly into her Christmas Vacation. 'The Winter scares rich people' is what Haruhi used to think before she was accidently flung into an ice covered pond by who else? a Host.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Moment**

**Chapter 1**

-Ouran High School Host Club

-Romance/Humor

-Rated T

-Takes Place AFTER Ep 26 in the Anime (Spolier Warning)

* * *

A/N- Hiya Everyone! For those of you who are used to my style of writing from my previous stories (Such as the Mansion, Smallest Chance and other's) I'm proud to say thank you for taking interest in yet another fanfic from my imagination.

For those of you who just thought the title (Description) sounded interesting/cute, thank you for taking interest. I'd like to start off with saying that I don't really care what you put in your comments but please leave spelling mistakes out of the judging or content of your thoughts. It's hard to make sure that Microsoft Word is doing its job as well as staying away form MSN lingo, but I will do my best to go over and smooth things out.

Without further ado, I would like to present my 5th official fanfic In The Moment. Please enjoy.

* * *

Ouran High School encompasses kindergarten to twelfth grade. Most students come from wealthy families but, in rare occasions, special scholarships are granted to students from a lower income bracket. (One such as Haruhi Fujioka) The school's unofficial motto is "Lineage is first, wealth is second," meaning students with stellar family backgrounds are given top priority over those from rich families but low social status.

During the time that Haruhi was omitted "Host Club Dog" to pay off her 8 million yen dept, a lot has happened. Now in her second year, she is dept free thanks to an agreement between Kyoya and Éclair. But what brings happiness also brings sadness. Now previous club members Honey and Mori are off to college, leaving the now 3rd year Tamaki in a rut looking for new members. But of course Honey and Mori make it their responsibility to visit as much as they can.

It seems to everyone that having Haruhi around eases tension between the family of guys, and even some cases of Romance. Blunt as our heroine is, she also gets hints as to what's going on around her.

Days becoming shorter and nights getting colder, it's finally December. Snow in the air and on the ground creating an icy new world. In the moment, everything is quiet and still. The icy air around everyone makes the temptation to snuggle in something warm and cling to their clothes almost irresistible. Ouran High School is also feeling the effect. After letting its students out for their winter holidays, the school is laying dormant in the cold. During the time period of December 23rd to January 5th the school waits for the sound of students in its halls.

The date is now December 30th. A pleasant Christmas is gone for another year. Haruhi didn't expect to see any of her friends during this time period.

"The cold scares rich people." she would think to her self.

With the quote said, truthfulness is dripping from every letter. Everyone seemed to go to a place away form the cold, which was no surprise to her. The Devilish twins were in Fiji till the 4th, the 'shadow king' Kyoya was in Florida till the 5th, with Honey and Mori both in the Bahamas, that left the club king Tamaki to worry about. Assuming he was in some hot resort like the others, Haruhi didn't ask questions just assumptions. Its wrong yes, but if any of them were in town why spend their time with her? Its Christmas was Christmas, shouldn't they be with their family? With that out of her mind, Haruhi went to see her father off for work then later leaving the house her self and traveling to a park to take part in the winter wonderland festival.

Walking alone in the wonderland of snow, made her not only cold but also in a way lonely. Everyone was in couples or with their families skating, snow fights, Ice angles, everyone was having such fun. Haruhi didn't mind the winter, there was usually something she could do, and it seems like the only time where she can get studying/work done with out being bothered by the host club. Also with the rich in tropical climates, she can dress as freely as she wants and never be noticed by someone who attends the school. But of course who would attend a school like that and live in her area?

Walking by a pond, Haruhi lost focuses on where she was going, surrounded by the shimmer and frost of the ice made an eye-catching sight. Continuing to walk in the snow, Haruhi hit something clearly taller and bigger then her. It didn't click in at the time but what she hit wasn't a tree, or a plant for the matter. It was soft and warm. Snapping back into reality, Haruhi shot her brown eyes looking for some identification as to what she hit, only to be meet by a two-toned eye colour of purple and blue along with striking short blond hair that shot through the snowy background.

"Senpai?" Brown eyes called out in a panic.

"Haruhi?" the blue/purple eyes replied worried.

Exchanging words and the shock of seeing one another lost Haruhi's balance. In the act of being noble, Tamaki reached for her hand only to make matters worse. Slipping on ice himself, this attempt to save Haruhi from falling, actually was turned into pushing her into the pond. Weak ice shattering with the refusal to hold the body on the surface, Haruhi was summered in the water.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted rushing from the icy path towards the pond.

At first with no sign of a body, Haruhi suddenly appeared out of the cold water completely drenched.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?"

"Senpai…" Haruhi cut off Tamaki's desperate apology by shivering and coughing slightly while helplessly looking up.

Creating a scene, Tamaki walked into the icy water and grabbed onto Haruhi's wrist, pulling her out of the water her hair was already starting to be consumed by the frost. Peeling her wet red jacket, sweater, mittens and hat, Haruhi cling onto her arms for warmth.

"What are you doing?"

"If you stay in your wet jacket it wont help stopping you from catching hypothermia. Here. Put this on." Tamaki took off his long black jacket off and wrapped the frost-infested girl in it while pulling the hood on her head.

With a smile Tamaki let out softly "Why don't you look cute?"

"Senpai…" Haruhi said in a tone that was mistaken for annoyance.

"Sorry, Sorry" Tamaki smiled childishly.

"No Senpai, you're bleeding." Haruhi said pointing to a gash under Tamaki's chin.

"Oh, haha, don't worry about that. Just a small cut." Tamaki laughed while trying to rub away some of the dripping fluid.

While slipping his gloves on to her shivering hands, Haruhi looked up at the blonde idiot. She was so lost in the expression of keeping warm that she didn't realize that she was pulled into Tamaki's chest with his arms wrapped around her back. Gently rubbing her to keep her warm, Tamaki turned slightly with a smile and convince people that everything was all right, and that there was no need for an ambulance. While curling up in to Tamaki, Haruhi started to shiver more and started to turn blue. Losing the will to stand, Tamaki forced Haruhi onto his back.

"I can walk on my own"

"Uh-hu, sure. That's why you caved into me a few moments ago" Tamaki laughed

"I did… not…" Haruhi's voice started to get weak. While her grip loosened dramatically

"Hey, stay awake up there. I'm taking you to my house." Tamaki said trying to keep a conversation going.

"Not Necessary…" A weak voice replied.

"Haruhi, Last time I couldn't do to much to help you with your fear of lightning."

"That's not your fault."

"I guess, but you know if you come to visit me, we could dig up some Ootoro." Tamaki said in a teasing voice

'Well I guess it couldn't hurt,' Haruhi thought.

While walking through the park, Haruhi was given a lot of smiles and giggles. Thinking Tamaki was her boyfriend lot of people gave warm smiles to the couple walking towards the entrance of the park.

"Don't you need to keep warm?" Haruhi whispered with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Hu?" Tamaki questioned

"You will catch cold too."

"That's true, but I wouldn't want my daughter to be in the hospital because of me." Tamaki said with a smiling face.

"How many times must I tell you? I don't need a second father."

"Humor me." Tamaki Laughed again at the same time being completely serious.

While Tamaki headed for the entrance of the park. Haruhi hung onto him unwillingly but as a necessity to keep warm. Once in the car Haruhi sat across from Tamaki. Blowing on her hands to thaw them out.

"Why are you here?"

"I live around here don't I? Why else?"

"That's not what I mean." Haruhi said in annoyance.

"Hm? Oh, why am I in town during the winter you mean?" Tamaki asked curiously

Haruhi just gave a irritated look.

"Its stupid but, I wanted to see what its like to walk in the falling snow, if you can believe that." Tamaki said with an embarrassed expression.

"Walk in falling snow?"

"Yes, I've told you before that in my child hood, I always tried to make my mother happy, so I didn't have too many friends or have a 'real' childhood. So I came back a few days ago while my father stayed Florida with Grandmother, Kyoya and his family. It seems that ever since the school festival last year, dad has become friends with Kyoya's dad." Tamaki explained sweetly. With his innocent childish grin he looked outside the window then back at Haruhi.

"I didn't expect any of the host club to be in town this holiday." Haruhi said with a shiver.

Tamaki got up from his seat and slid towards Haruhi. He slowly took off her gloves and placed them in-between his, rubbing gently and occasionally blowing into his hands to warm them up.

"I can warm my hands up myself," Haruhi said pulling away.

"Alright, see if your pinky can touch your thumb." Tamaki said with a clever voice.

"What?" Haruhi questioned.

"Just try it."

Haruhi did as told and tried to place her pinky and thumb together. But no use, her fingers were very numb. Tamaki reached for her hands again.

"That's a little test, to see if your hands are still numb. So let me, anyways you have to be gentle, or it could cause some damage to the muscles in your hands." Tamaki grinned again while focusing on Harihi's hands.

"Thank-you" Haruhi said quietly.

"Sir, were hear." the driver announced.

Tamaki smiled his childish grin again. Pulling Haruhi along as he did before he opened the door. Stepping out into the sunlight, Haruhi was shocked at the size of the house. Still in awe Tamaki had to lead Haruhi into the main entrance where a maid was they're waiting for them.

"Back so soon master Tamaki? Oh my, what happened to the two of you?" an elderly woman answered the door. She was dressed in a purple kimono with a silver/white obi. Her hair was kept in a neat yet loose bun that sat on the base of her head.

"Oh Shima, My friend here bumped into me and we kind of caused a scene where she fell into the pond." Tamaki smiled and laughed while Haruhi glared.

"Oh Dear, you poor thing. We must get some dry clothes on you. I'm afraid we don't have any lady clothes with us, so Master Tamaki's clothes will have to do. By the way my name is Maesono Shima." Shima said while pushing Haruhi towards the stairs.

"Wha?" Tamaki and Haruhi said in the same time.

"No time to waste, lets get you some dry clothes." Shima replied while calling for a younger maid in a pink dress with a white apron to assist her.

"Go upstairs and get the young lady a dry set of clothes form Master Tamaki's wardrobe. Then put her to bed." Shima told the young maid

"Yes Ma'am" the Maid replied and took Haruhi by the arm and left for the stairs.

"As for you Master Tamaki-" the woman stopped and backhanded Tamaki's head with Haruhi's wet scarf.

"How could you let a lady fall into the pond? Why she could be seriously sick! And look what you did to your chin. How'd you manage that!" Shima yelled.

"your clothes are wet too!"

"I'm wet because I was getting Haruhi out of the water to dry her off. Shima" Tamaki yelled back.

"And your chin?"

"Uh.. Well.. I…" Tamaki tried to avoid the question.

"You fell didn't you?"

"No I did…-" Tamaki stopped to sneeze.

"Uh, Senpai?" Haurhi called out.

"Hu! Where are they taking her Shima!" Tamaki shouted while trying to follow after.

"Why to your room of course! The lady needs to rest and she needs warm clothes." Shima said with such carelessness that it made Tamaki stop in his tracks.

"but.. but.. but.. Why my room?" Tamaki whined.

"We have many rooms, why mine?" Tamaki pouted like a child

"Why not your room. You caused the problem. Now lets get you cleaned up as well. Boys these days…" Shima said while dragging Tamaki up the set of stairs by his collar.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_OOC views:_

_Despite me trying too hard to keep my Characters in well 'Character' you will have to just follow through with the story, were not going to have them in perfect Character, **so get over it!** Not to be rude but I guess I made them a bit OOC because everyone has days where they're not them selves, and in some/most of my stories they're rather in complete character or out... So please **while reading my stories** keep in mind this. Its more enjoyable if you trust the author with the vision they're trying to show you. I hear all too often that my characters are OOC but that's what makes the story a story, the fact that they can be OOC and still have people Laugh, Cry and get inspired to do what the author just did. Please, leave spelling/grammar mistakes and "so-and-so was OOC" out of the comments, its** annoying and in most cases you have to learn not to be so hard up.** The only person that can criticize the OOC is reserved for the **Character Creator (Keep that in mind)** lets keep the love for the series real, and not make it a debate._


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Moment**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A/N- The OHSHC is only 26 Ep's long. In that time it's a bit tedious to master the art of getting into character. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Hopefully its not too OOC, if so I'm sorry. Anyways as always thank you for reading the story thus far.

Enjoy

* * *

When Haruhi woke up later that day, she found herself in a room of reds, oranges, and gold. The floors being a soft marble purple with a complimentary soft orange colour for the walls, the embellishments such as the curtains, bedding, rug, upholster were a dark shade of red and gold detailing. With high ceilings and decorative paintings and wood made form cherry oak, this all came to be an uncomfortable shock to Haruhi. The life of a rich male mustn't be too fun if you sleep in this kind of atmosphere. But who was she to judge. She wasn't brought up in that way. She didn't remember too much, only that he was in the second house of Souo. Feeling back to normal, Haruhi was glad she didn't receive a terrible cold out of this.

Getting up from the bed she awoke from, she looked around the room till she hit a desk. On the desk were many picture frames in different shapes and sizes. In one picture it showed Tamaki with Kyoya smiling in a park. Never has Haruhi saw Kyoya smile like that. In another picture was Tamaki with Honey eating cake and drinking tea in the Host club. With Mori close by Honey, Haruhi noticed that even Mori was smiling at the sight. In a different picture was Tamaki with the twins reading in the library. It seems like in all the pictures everyone was smiling and enjoying life with Tamaki. But there was one picture in the middle of them all. It was in a rose colour frame surrounded by Lilly's and gold trimming. In the picture were Tamaki was with a woman with long blond hair, Haruhi noticed that She has striking Blue/purple eyes with a soft face and a kind smile. Tamaki had his arms wrapped around this woman with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I take this to be his mother. She's so beautiful"

In this picture alone Tamaki looked the happiest. With this picture alone, Haruhi realized why many girls would fall for him, A Lost Prince. Haruhi realized why he earned this title, Because of the loss of his mother. In another picture on the end of the desk was a picture with the similar pose of Tamaki and his mother, only difference was instead of his mother, it was Haruhi. Tamaki smiled the same like he was with his mother. This brought a smile to Haruhi,

Haruhi walked around some more not intently trying to poke about. When she came across a full-length mirror she finally got to take a look at her self. The colour in her face was there but her lips were still pale, her hair a mess, and her hands numb, but at least her contacts were still in. she fixed her hair so it would look manageable then took a good look at her clothing. It was a simple pajama set, a dark blue colour made form flannelette. It buttoned up at the front with round yellow buttons, the collar similar to the one on her uniform jacket was trimmed with the same yellow ribbon as the buttons, the pajamas clearly being over sized, Haruhi tried to roll the sleeves and legs up a bit so it would become easier to walk about in. as Haruhi walked over to one of the bay windows and gazed outside of it to receive an incredible view of the city. The sun lowering in the sky represented it was the evening, but not quite sunset.

Gazing over to find a black bathrobe with black slippers on a near by chair, Haruhi took it as a sigh to put them on. While dressing in the robe, the sound of a piano music started. Haruhi was no music expert nor did she follow piano, but who ever was playing it was making a magical signal to go and find the source of the sound. The music sounding so inviting and relaxing it made even Haruhi more curious as to who was playing it.

Leaving the red room, Haruhi found herself in a hallway with tope coloured walls and a forest green carpet on top of black marble. Following the sound through the halls, Haruhi passed a lot of windows that were dressed with lace curtains and tassels holding them back lots of the wood work were detailed in gold, complimenting the colour of the oak wood, a rich brown. Still following the sound of the music through the halls, it seemed to give her energy that nobody who just recently fell into an ice pond would have. Finally Haruhi came across a door where the music seemed to be coming from. Two Stained glass doors with a white colour and brass knobs waited for Haruhi. Slowly opening the door and peaking through, she seemed to have found what was making the noise. A black grand piano was placed in the far reaches of the round room. The room its self was ivory coloured pillars black marble flooring. Bay windows opened in front of Haruhi that were also dressed with white lace curtains. The room itself was warm but had a cold look. With forest green rugs around the room Haruhi continued her advances into the room. Closing the doors quietly behind her.

What drew Haruhi's attention to most was the Piano Player. He was dressed in dark blue, loose, slacks. Along with a black layered t-shirt fashioned turtleneck with what seemed to be 2 stripes in a cross pattern on the left side of the sweater. The long second layer of the sweaters sleeves was red with black stripes on the base of each arm. The piano player was of course Tamaki. Haruhi realized something different about him, not only was his hair messier then usual with the texture of wetness, but his skin looked paler then usual, as she got closer to him, she realized his eyes were infact closed and his lips were much paler then usual along with a bandage under his chin.

"He must be thinking about his mom in France." Haruhi thought to her self.

Getting closer she finally laid a hand on his shoulder, his eyes now a deep Blue jolted open and shot up to meet her brown ones. Her sincere eyes calmed his, still playing the magical sound Haruhi followed she stood behind him. After a few moments, Tamaki stopped and with one hand reached for hers pulling her to his side. Haruhi followed his lead and sat down beside him on the bench. Tamaki then started a playful sound that was a very basic 10 keys song. Glancing over at Haruhi the occasional time to see her smiling at the sound.

"Do you want to try?" he asked softly.

"Hu? Me? No no, I can't play piano. I'm not very musically orientated." Haruhi hesitated with a soft smile.

"Don't be stupid." Tamaki smiled again.

Haruhi never understood why he'd always smile, after everything he'd been through with his family, the forced engagement, the self-inflicted pain for the host club. He'd still be so childish, foolish and arrogant.

"Give me your hand."

Tamaki placed his hand on hers and placed it on the piano, while the other hand was placed on her shoulder. Going across the keys he'd press one finger down to make a note then continue with the rest of the song. Every so often he'd press her finger down for the note to create the basic song. Eventually he'd reach for her other hand while slowly getting up from the bench and placing Haruhi in his spot. With his second hand on hers he'd show her how to play the song just by the press of his fingers. It was a slow song but an easy one to remember. Hunching over Haruhi with their hands relying on the other to react in time the song started to develop, a few mistakes here and there but after a bit it started sounding like how a lullaby would sound. Eventually Tamaki would slowly raise his hands off of Haruhi's and softly tap the finger that should play the note, till eventually his hands were in mid air doing the actions of what note till finally his hands were nowhere near the keyboard.

"Not music orientated hu? Your doing fine to me."

He was so calm, and soft, Not nearly as childish as he usually is. Could this be a song he'd play for his mother? Haruhi thought to herself.

She knew this was his way of flirting with his customers, as told by Kyoya, but why would he be flirting with her? She isn't someone he should be interested in. they aren't from the same world. So why go to this trouble.

"Senpai?" She let out softly.

"Hm?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

The question shocked Tamaki in a way that he couldn't help but let out a smile.

"Why do you ask that?" Tamaki smiled at the question.

"Isn't this what you do with your customers?" Haruhi asked bluntly again not realizing what exactly she is asking.

"Ah, you jealous of someone? Could it be you really are falling for me?" Tamaki said in a seductive voice into Haruhi's ear.

"No! I'm just asking about something that doesn't make sense to me!" Haruhi stopped playing and turned to face the now confused Tamaki.

"If I was flirting I'd be doing this by now" Tamaki smiled seductively.

"Eh!? What are you doing?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki sat behind her on the bench while placing Haruhi in-between his legs.

Playfully reaching for her hands and rolling his hands at to achieve her hands being placed on top of his, he started to play the piano again this time with Haruhi's fingers being in place of control. Placing his chin on her shoulder and his torso closer to her back, he started to smile again.

"So my Princess, what shall we play?" Tamaki whispered into Haruhi's ear.

"Wha?! I'm not your princess. Get off of me!"

"Awe, but I just got comfortable." Tamaki laughed while wrapping his arms around Haruhi's waist.

"You asked if I was flirting, and I'm giving you my answer." Tamaki laughed again while softly kissing under Haruhi's jaw line.

Haruhi shivered and her hair stood on end like a cat, in an act of panic she let out a little scream and pushed away from the piano. Forgetting that Tamaki was sitting behind her, and capsized the bench flinging both Tamaki and Haruhi to the marble flooring.

"Ow, that hurt…" Haruhi said

It took a few moments, but it finally clicked in to Haruhi where exactly she was. Legs intertwined with Tamaki's, Haruhi was lying on top of Tamaki's chest, few inches away from a Kiss that wouldn't be planned.

"Ah! This is worse!" Haruhi let out

"Awe, my little Haruhi is so cute! All flustered. Come Hug Daddy!" Tamaki said hugging Haruhi and rolling on his back frantically.

"Your insufferable Senpai!" Haruhi said trying to escape.

After a few moments struggle, Haruhi finally was able to crawl away until Tamaki would jump on her back and start Nuzzling her head. As arguments grew in the room the door suddenly opened.

"Ahem!" the elderly lady with the purple kimono walked into the room.

Causing a freeze between Haruhi and Tamaki, Tamaki stood up and laughed while helping the shocked Haruhi up form the floor as well.

"Tea is served. When you two are done frolicking about like children, you may come and have a seat." Shima motioned over towards a table on the opposite side of the rounded room.

"Yes, Yes." Tamaki smiled again while standing the bench up on its legs then continuing towards the table.

"You Coming?" Tamaki turned and asked Haruhi with the gesture of holding out his hand.

Haruhi gave him an irritated look and walked passed him.

"Ah, so cold Haruhi…" Tamaki replied with a whine.

Pulling a chair out for her, Haruhi sat down and looked at what was set out for them. It reminded her of the Host Club, the tea sets were cute, with pieces of pre-cut cake laid out on the table.

"Did you bring everything that I asked for?" Tamaki smiled at the maids.

"Yes, we do try our best for the Master." the maids replied with hearts in their eyes.

"Here you go miss," one of the maids with long brown hair said sweetly.

Placing a dish in front of Haruhi, Ootoro was being served.

"Ha! Is that?" Haruhi questioned.

"As promised" Tamaki smiled again while taking his seat across from Haruhi.

"Thank-you Mai, Sakura, Ari. You were very helpful," Shima said while shooing the maids away from the room.

"Now for the two of you. I suspect that some tea was in order. It's important to get warm with out shocking your body. Also Miss Haruhi, have you called our father yet? It's around 6:30 when I last saw a clock." Shima asked kindly

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry for imposing on you." Haruhi bowed from her seat.

"Oh no, not at all. It's been a while since Master Tamaki has brought home guests. Also its always more entertaining to treat a young lady then a boy who pushes her in a pond."

"Hey! It was an accident, I did try to stop that from happening" Tamaki whined with red cheeks.

"Yes, and in the process of making matters worse, you put a nice new scar into your chin for the world to see. I knew blonde girls were sometimes dim-witted, but you Master Tamaki, you add irrational, irresponsible, and inflexible to that definition for blonde boys." Shima commented while patting Tamaki's head.

"Awe, no fair. Haruhi, tell her she is wrong!" Tamaki whined with watery eyes.

"She pretty much summed it up." Haruhi smiled.

As Haruhi and the elderly woman smiled at one another Tamaki lowered his head in shame.

"May I please use your phone?" Haruhi asked sweetly with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Of course my Dear."

A few moments when by and one of the maids made her way back into the room caring a western electric model phone (the types of phones you see in old Mystery/Murder movies back in the 40's with the spinning face to dial the number.) Shima and maid both left the room while Haruhi called her father.

After a little bit, Haruhi finally finished with the phone. Once hanging up the phone it the base she took a look back at the table to find Tamaki was missing. Not too far away she would find him gazing out the window at the light dark blue sky. With the light from the room reflecting off from the mirrors, flooring, windows it illuminated the falling snow outside. The colour of the snow happened to be presented as a pure white colour, the flakes being an un-usual size of a thumb, it caught Tamaki in a daydream like state. With her tea cup in hand Haruhi made her way towards the window. Causing a reflection of her self in the window caught Tamaki's attention. As he turned around with surprise, made Haruhi stop in her tracks.

Haruhi had no idea was Love or romance was. She never followed it and was told that she was completely Oblivious to it. But in the moment when those now purple shocked eyes moved to see her, it made her light headed. Purple eyes peering out of blonde short hair and Ivory skin (as he put it) really put a toll on her in a way she didn't expect would. Maybe it was the snow adding its effect, or the sound of his magical spell dancing in her head. What ever it was, she wanted to know what it could be. What it could turn into.

"Haruhi, look at it outside!" He said happily.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_OOC views:_

_Despite me trying too hard to keep my Characters in well 'Character' you will have to just follow through with the story, were not going to have them in perfect Character, **so get over it!** Not to be rude but I guess I made them a bit OOC because everyone has days where they're not them selves, and in some/most of my stories they're rather in complete character or out... So please **while reading my stories** keep in mind this. Its more enjoyable if you trust the author with the vision they're trying to show you. I hear all too often that my characters are OOC but that's what makes the story a story, the fact that they can be OOC and still have people Laugh, Cry and get inspired to do what the author just did. Please, leave spelling/grammar mistakes and "so-and-so was OOC" out of the comments, its** annoying and in most cases you have to learn not to be so hard up.** The only person that can criticize the OOC is reserved for the **Character Creator (Keep that in mind)** lets keep the love for the series real, and not make it a debate._


	3. Chapter 3

**In The Moment**

* * *

A/N- all right chapter 3! WEEE -ahem- anyways, I'm hoping you like what your reading. Its taking time for me to plan out how Tamaki would say things differently form what Haruhi would say. I noticed a lot of spelling errors in chapter 1, due to a problem with my Microsoft word. I hope that the story is still understandable and not too confusing with my type/mashing keys together. Also if anyone knows what's the name of that old lady in the show (ep 10 I believe) it be a lot of help. I think I'm making Haruhi a little too tough, and Tamaki a little too childish. Well in any case, I hope I'm capturing your imagination through out this story.

Enjoy

* * *

"Wow, I never seen snow this big! Its beautiful!" Haruhi said running up to the window as happy and excited as Tamaki.

"Really? It's never snowed this way before?"

"Nu-Hu, at least I never seen it like this before." Haruhi said while looking out the window.

"It never snowed in France?" Haruhi asked while sipping her tea.

"Well it does. But the part of France were me and my mother lived didn't encounter too much snow, maybe a bit of frost and a light snow fall, nothing to really play in I guess. I'd be cooped up at home but that's my fault really, I choose to be like that." Tamaki said with saddened eyes.

"Oh, by the way, is your father coming to get you?" Tamaki questioned forcing a change of subject.

"Not really, he's working late tonight so I guess I'm walking home." Haruhi answered.

"Out of the question, no daughter of mine will walk home! I'll drive you home!" Tamaki said with a dramatic voice.

"What? No! I can walk, I'm doing much better." Haruhi yelled back.

"Fine," Tamaki shrugged with slanted eyes.

"Hey, what are you planning? You gave in to quick." Haruhi questioned.

"Um, Excuse me. But Miss Haruhi's Clothes are dry." A maid said poking her head into the room.

"Great, I'll go get changed and head out. I've caused enough trouble for everyone." Haruhi said putting down her teacup and headed back for Tamaki's room.

Once Haruhi was dressed in her normal clothes she headed down for the front door where Tamaki was waiting.

"Ah! Cute Haruhi! VERY cute!" Tamaki said directing attention to her outfit.

Haruhi was wearing black jeans with a navy blue knit turtleneck. Along with brown knee high boots, White fleece gloves and hat Haruhi added her Red waist high wool jacket.

"Oh Miss, you almost for got your Yellow Scarf." a maid said bringing the scarf to Haruhi's side.

"Oh, thank you very much." Haruhi smiled at the maid and wrapped the scarf around her neck. The scarf its self fell to about her lower back with tassels hanging loose.

"Well good bye. And thank you very much for your hospitality." Haruhi bowed at Shima.

"Make sure not to fall again this time. Your sure you don't need a car?"

"No, I'll be fine. I know this town very well actually. I just need to get back to the park then it's easy." Haruhi bragged.

"Very well. Nice to meet you Miss Haruhi." Shima bowed slightly.

"I guess I'll see you at school Senpai." Haruhi questioned.

"Bye, see you soon!" Tamaki smiled back.

Once Haruhi left the front door thinking to her self that Tamaki's response did not only make no scène but sounded suspicious.

"You're not walking her home?" Shima asked in confusion.

"Of course I am. I'm just giving her a head start." Tamaki said happily.

After a few moments went by, and Haruhi was no longer on the Souo Property, she was walking down a street filled with Christmas lights. Filled with reds, greens, white, and yellows, Haruhi was in awe. Some of the rich houses had lights up but most didn't. Assuming it was because the family was no longer in town, Haruhi kept walking.

"Hey! Haruhi!" a voice called out.

Haruhi turned around slowly to see a blonde dressed in a long black coat, a loose white scarf around his neck with black gloves on very similar to the ones she wore that evening, running at her.

"Senpai!" Haruhi yelled.

"Hello, Fancy meeting you here at this hour!" Tamaki winked.

"That's not fair…" Haruhi said with an irritated voice.

"What's not fair? I'm talking a walk to the park, and I happen to bump into you. Where are you going?"

With a deep sigh, Haruhi finally gave in. it was clear she wouldn't win against him. At the moment it wasn't snowing. So why would he be out side? She thought to her self.

As the two walk down a few streets, and cross a few walkways, witnessing all the houses that were light up with lights. Going past houses were children stay out to play in the snow, Tamaki would stop and watch for a moment before asking curiously what they were doing. Haruhi would simply reply with a smile or a laugh and say things such as Snow Angels, snowball fighting, making a snow fort, or sledding. Eventually the two would make it to the park. Gazing inside the gates to see many of the same activities happening. Haruhi would observe the tall blonde in curiosity on how he could smile at such a simple thing even he could do. She would look at his lips, the ones that never stopped smiling, to his hand pulling hers eagerly to show her something, to his blue/purple eyes that were the most childish part of him. Even though he was older then her, he was such a child. Looking at things through glass and whishing, wanting to give it a try. Something would hold him back in his past. But with nothing stopping him now, what's left?

As those child eyes reverted back to hers, peering into her as if he was looking at a child he'd smile again happily.

"Do you know how to skate?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

"Hu? Skate?" Tamaki traded his smile for a confused smirk.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know how to skate? Even at your age?"

"I guess I never really had the time-"

"Well do you want to try?" Haruhi asked in the same tone as Tamaki did before cutting him off of his reply.

"I'm not very winter sport orientated." Tamaki replied.

"Don't be stupid!" Haruhi laughed and reached for his hand.

Giving what she wanted Haruhi started to run along the gravel/snow path through the Park. Carefully so they wouldn't slip on ice again. Still playfully pulling her Senpai along the pathway, they finally made it to a little stand in front of the pond Haruhi slipped on earlier before. Still holding onto his hand Haruhi walked up to the clerk and smiled.

"Excuse me, can I get 2 sets"

"Oh, well look it here. You're the girl that fell in the pond earlier today. I'm surprised to find you out and about so early." The clerk said kindly

"Yes, well I was well taken care of." Haruhi said.

The clerk looked at the clock then back at Haruhi,

"You know Missy, I was planning on closing up shop for tonight. But since you fell into the ice today and are back outside. I guess I could let you on the ice for a bit."

"Really? Thank you very much. You didn't have to do that." Haruhi said happily as Tamaki smiled and nodded in an agreement.

"Nah is ok. In any case I was responsible for your safety. I should be checking the ice. It wont do if I cant properly run the ice rink. So please be my guest. You have about 20 minutes alright?" the clerk said with a smile

"Thank you." Haruhi said.

Once getting their skates on and making their way to the ice rink, Haruhi was already excited and pulling Tamaki's hand again. Approaching the ice rink, it was lit with the lights form the park path way and with the 3 lights already in the pond. The ice was just cleaned and was glassy smooth. Seeing her skate's reflection Haruhi flew off the shoreline and skated towards the middle, While Tamaki tried his best getting on the ice.

"Hey, make sure you and your boy friend don't get too close to the spot were you fell in. I'm sure I the ice isn't too strong in that area."

"Boy friend?" Haruhi and Tamaki replied at the same time.

"Remember you have only 20 minutes before I have to get you two off the Ice." the clerk called out.

As Haruhi skated back towards Tamaki, she witnessed the biggest smile she has ever seen on him.

"So I guess were a couple now?" Tamaki said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hands off! That was the clerks opinion." Haruhi said skating away form the fumbling Blonde.

"Hey, that was mean." Tamaki called out as he fell on the ice.

"I wasn't intending it to be nice." Haruhi giggled.

Skating around with ease, Haruhi practically was egging Tamaki on. With out realizing it, she was being initially watched by jealous eyes of Tamaki.

"Wow, I didn't think that you couldn't completely skate. Let along struggle to get to the other side." Haruhi poked.

"Its not at simple as you think. I haven't done this-"

"I know, I know. Here I'll show you." Haruhi cut off Tamaki by helping him back onto the ice.

"When you play Piano you look down to see the keys, when you skate there isn't anything to look down at, so keep your head up." Haruhi said while facing Tamaki and placing her hands on his chest.

Motioning for his hands to lay on her shoulders, Haruhi started to pull Tamaki along while she skated backwards.

"Push to the side with the center of your foot to move." Haruhi demonstrated.

As Tamaki tried to imitate the motion, he was getting somewhere. Slowly moving and looking down, both of them suddenly collapsed on the ice.

"You looked down didn't you?" Haruhi said trying to get back up.

"I have something to look at." Tamaki said with a bit of colour in his cheeks while gazing up at Haruhi.

Being completely oblivious to the response, Haruhi started to skate off again. Circling around and trying to get Tamaki back up. Once back up and she grabbed onto his hand and started to pull him along with her. Tamaki started to skate as she shown him before and was doing much better. After going around a few times on the ice they finally stopped.

"Are you good at gambling?" Tamaki asked.

"What? I'm a minor." Haruhi replied.

"I mean taking bets, between friends. No money involved." Tamaki said.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hm. If I can skate with no help and stop with out falling before our little time is up, you have to do something for me." Tamaki smiled deviously.

"That doesn't sound too bad, but what is it I'll have to do for you?"

"A Kiss."

"Wha? No!" Haruhi said skating away.

Tamaki skated towards her to catch up.

"And why not? What do you have to lose?" Tamaki said slowing down so he could be at the same lever as Haruhi.

"You know, I bet you're scared." Tamaki said skating in front of Haruhi.

"I'm not scared, it's a stupid bet."

"Alright, what do you want if I can't skate?"

"Nothing." Haruhi said snuffing the subject off.

"Even if it's an all you can eat Sea Food and Ootoro on me?"

This caught her attention, with a swift turn, Haruhi simple said "Your on!"

With a smile Tamaki skated backwards-away form Haruhi. With the occasional crisscross (Cross-cut) to give him some speed and the occasional turn from front to back left Haruhi shocked.

Could he do this all along? Haruhi thought to her self. She stood there shocked at the sight that 10 minutes before he couldn't even skate, now he's dancing around. Coming back around behind her Tamaki gracefully stopped in front of her with sly eyes and a grin to match.

"Guess I won?" He grinned again.

"Wait you said you never skated before!" Haruhi said in a panic.

"Ah, my dear Haruhi. I never said anything. You assumed, and I like letting people assume if they insist on assuming so it can create a brilliant joke in the long run. Before I was going to say I haven't skated in a while, you cut me off before I could say anything."

"That's Dirty." Haruhi said with an irritated voice and skated away.

"Ah, Haruhi don't be mad at Daddy! It was intended to be a joke." Tamaki said in a stand still dramatic pose.

"Fine, lets just get this over with." Haruhi said with a sigh and clearly upset by the matter.

As she skated back towards Tamaki, he caught her and held onto her shoulders. Looking into her frustrated brown eyes, she showed signs of worry. As Tamaki bend down and became closer to her lips, he felt Haruhi stop breathing. Pulling away to find Haruhi's facile expression completely confused, Tamaki smiles and let her go.

"I think I'll have a little fun first." Tamaki said skating away.

"What? But that wasn't the deal" Haruhi called out skating after Tamaki.

While skating at a quicker speed and not paying attention the two chased after each other till finally Tamaki leaned too far behind him looking back at Haruhi. Losing balance and falling backwards, Haruhi tried her best to stop the fall, but toe picking into the ice made the matter worse. With Haruhi falling forwards she crashed into Tamaki's back causing her to wrap her arms around his chest. With the impacted of Tamaki falling back caused Haruhi's Knees to cave. Making a kneeling like pose Haruhi dug her head into Tamaki's Shoulders.

With the fall over with, Tamaki found himself now in-between Haruhi's legs and his head resting on her shoulder. With Haruhi's arms wrapped tightly around Tamaki's chest and head curled into his shoulder, she finally looked up and realized her position. While they both laughed, Haruhi loosened her grip on Tamaki's chest and lay then on the ice. As Tamaki took this moment to be favorable, he stopped laughing. Slowly he moved his head so it became positioned under her chin. He raised his hand and placed it to her jaw has he usually did. As Haruhi slowly stopped laughing she realized what was going to happen.

"Haruhi, look at me"

Haruhi's Cheeks started to turn red for the first time, she did as told and looked down with nervous eyes looking into a set of Purple that were seductive enough that it made Haruhi freeze in her position. The purple eyes seemingly asking for permission, Tamaki raised his head and torso till finally his eyes could close to the fact that their lips were now touching. With Haruhi's eyes still wide open, she became nervous and was in the sensation to run. Her breathing stopped and she became stiff. Feeling this change in her body, Tamaki placed his hand on top of hers on the ice gripping gently as a sign not to be afraid, Haruhi's brown eyes eventually closed. Her breathing started up again gentle as ever, and her lips loosened so they could fit with his. Raising her one free hand up and placed it on top of his jaw, she let out a single tear that fell onto Tamaki's cheek.

Starting to pull away, Haruhi opened her eyes to see purple ones starting back asking a slight question of what's wrong. She simply shook her head, wiping her eye with his hand; he smiled again and tried to get up. Achieving this, his back was now facing Haruhi. She quickly yet quietly crawled the little distance in-between them. Folding her arms around Tamaki's neck, she laid her head as close as she could get to his head on his shoulder. Curling her legs into his back, she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes as she curled up to Tamaki's body. Smiling to himself, Tamaki placed one hand onto the cross of Haruhi's arms, and the other back onto her jaw. Pulling closer, he closed his eyes again as he gently kissed her lips. As he released her again, he whispered something to her that shot her eyes open. Looking with confusing in her brown eyes she searched for an answer to his reason in his eyes. Only to be pushed away when he closed his eyes once again. Nuzzling into his neck she to closed her eyes and loosened her grip on him.

As he again tried to stand up leaving her Hands dragging off his shoulders then back, he'd turn around with sincere eyes and hold his hand out. As she rejected to look in his eyes again, she reached for his hand and pulled her self up form the ice.

"Alright Kiddos' times up." The Clerk called out

* * *

_OOC views:_

_Despite me trying too hard to keep my Characters in well 'Character' you will have to just follow through with the story, were not going to have them in perfect Character, **so get over it!** Not to be rude but I guess I made them a bit OOC because everyone has days where they're not them selves, and in some/most of my stories they're rather in complete character or out... So please **while reading my stories** keep in mind this. Its more enjoyable if you trust the author with the vision they're trying to show you. I hear all too often that my characters are OOC but that's what makes the story a story, the fact that they can be OOC and still have people Laugh, Cry and get inspired to do what the author just did. Please, leave spelling/grammar mistakes and "so-and-so was OOC" out of the comments, its** annoying and in most cases you have to learn not to be so hard up.** The only person that can criticize the OOC is reserved for the **Character Creator (Keep that in mind)** lets keep the love for the series real, and not make it a debate._


	4. Chapter 4

**In The Moment **

A/N- a big thank you goes out to Erilin-chan for helping me out with the name of the housekeeper of the Suou second house. I've taken the privilege as to fixing my Grammar for those of you who complained about it. So now hopefully its better and I wont get too much more complaints. If you have noticed I have started to put "My View on OOC" at the end of all my chapters so you will all understand that your comments should be about the story not just the spelling and the OOC content. Please don't take it personal, its just common courteously to judge on content and not on the OOC/spelling content.

Well this is the last chapter of In The Moment. I hope you had fun reading my piece of work that was stirring up in my mind. I hope I have inspired others through my story.

Thank you for Reading my story, I hope you found it as fun and detailed as I did thinking it up

Enjoy

Third FanFiction completed.

DarkAngel

During the time it took to leave the ice, take off their skates, return the skates and leave for the opposite end of the park, not one word was spoken, not one glance was sought out by the other. All there were was silence. Leaving the ice rink and continuing their way to the opposite side of the park on the gravel road was too quiet for Tamaki to take. He couldn't remember the last time he had this reaction to a girl, let alone be left this long with out a single gesture as to talking or acknowledging his existence.

With his hands in his pockets and frustrated eyes burning a hole in the ground, it was easy to see that he wanted to talk about something, anything to break the ice between him and Haruhi. Being all fidgety and impatience brought lots of attention to himself form spectators and nothing from his blunt friend who seems to also be lost in a world of confusion and anger. Irritated as she looked, he didn't know how to approach the situation with out making it worse.

What did he do wrong? All he said was that he loved her. Maybe because of her slow nature at romance she misinterpret it? No that couldn't be, but what was on her mind that made her exile him from talking with her and ignorance to his actions to try to lighten the mood. What ever it was, it was making him frustrated and it showed through his cheeks that quickly started to spread on his face. Embarrassed and frustrated, the blonde started to not only loses his posture to a childish stance but walk like one as well. It was clear that he was the most bothered.

Coming up to the exit of the park, Tamaki started to act childish as well as appear as one. The thought crossed through his head that maybe he should stop and turn around and head home him self. But the gentleman inside debating the voice of a only child were arguing loud and clear in his mind. Almost like going crazy, Tamaki showed the effects of over thinking the situation. Dragging his feet, hunched over, sour look on his face and even a snotty attitude. What to do? What to do? The gate was 7 steppes in front of them. In a panic Tamaki started thinking what the others would do in this situation, although he was completely sure they didn't have feelings for Haruhi in the way he did.

3... 2... 1... gate. Decision time. Still beaming red, Tamaki tried doing the responsible thing but the only child selfishness was too strong, stopping at the gate and getting ready to turn around and walk back was the ideal plan to do. In doing so caused Haruhi to keep walking a few steps to realize that her tall escort was no longer with her.

Turning around to see Tamaki heading the opposite directing was making a conflict in her head to. What must he be thinking? She thought to her self.

The one thing they had in common was the childishness of being an only child. When you're an only child all the attention in the world is given to you, you want things for your self, even though your personality reviles it so. Deep down it feels good to have that attention, Even if you're the kind of person who puts other before yourself.

The stubbornness in Haruhi was telling her to keep walking, as the childishness was saying confront him. Lost and confused like a child the only action that she did was an impulsive grab for his jacket. Not realizing what the circumstances could occur and not properly thinking things through like a child she reached for the tail of his jacket and pulled gently.

Tamaki stopped and slowly turned his head followed with his hypnotic eyes then his body. Fully facing Haruhi, he searched her for an answer to her actions. With her head turned away and eyes showed a sign of embarrassed emotions. In this moment Tamaki would grab the hand of the maiden and continue the escorting her home hand in hand, but this was no average lady he'd entertain at the host club. This lady was still a girl that can cover up her gender by a change of clothes. Who declared that it doesn't matter on the gender and looks, what matters is the inside. With this circling around his head, Tamaki decided to play a different roll by staying silent and wait for a reaction even though it was killing him to break down and cave for her.

"What?" Tamaki managed to stop himself form continuing.

"Its Just." Haruhi started.

"No its Nothing, I'm sorry" Haruhi said while letting go of Tamaki's Jacket.

Just as Haruhi's hand released the jacket, a single snowflake fell to the ground. It was identical to the snow at Tamaki's house. As both Tamaki and Haruhi stared at the falling snow, more and more started to fall around them. Haruhi faced Tamaki again and gave a little bow.

"Thank you for walking me this far. Also for everything today"

Before Tamaki could reply Haruhi already started on her way back to her house. Walking down the path along the street, Haruhi was deep in thought again till eventually she was pelted with a snowball in the back of her head. In shock Haruhi placed a hand on the spot that was hit and slowly turned around. Seeing her hair covered in snow and shocked made Tamaki laugh.

"Sorry, I just had to do that. It was my last resort as to lightning the mood if even a little bit-"

Before Tamaki could finish another snowball was pelted at him in return for the sneak attack.

"What was that Sempai? I can't hear you when your eating snow." Haruhi said with a laugh.

"Oi! That wasn't fair, I was trying to break the ice here!" Tamaki yelled.

"You already did that!" Haruhi yelled back while throwing another snowball then running away.

"I guess I did." Tamaki thought to himself with a smile and started after Haruhi.

While chasing after each other through the streets throwing balls of snow at each other, they didn't realize it started to snow on them. Laughs, screams and out of breath yells echoed through the streets ad the two played. Running around, falling and slipping everywhere like children do drew them closer.

Now on Haruhi's street, she hid behind a wall in the falling snow trying to conceal her from being found. Covering her mouth to smother her breath form being seen, Tamaki played into her trap by running past her. Smiling behind her hands, Haruhi bend down to gather snow and mold it into a ball while Tamaki who was about 6 meters away stood in search. Slowly coming up behind him Haruhi reached up just as Tamaki was turning around. As Haruhi slammed the ball of snow on top of Tamaki's head, he also tried to defend himself by grabbing Haruhi's waist and pulling her close to him. While they were both concentration on attach and defending, their legs once again were tangled together causing them and slip on the fresh fallen snow and fall to the snow banks.

Haruhi landed on top of Tamaki who was now lying in a pile of snow.

"We make a unusual couple don't we?" Tamaki laughed as he looked up to see a curious girl looking down at him.

"What?" he asked.

Haruhi slid off of Tamaki and lay on her hip beside him.

"Its just weird that you consider us a couple? Were friends aren't we?" Haruhi asked with a straight face.

With this answer, words were running through Tamaki's head. Many being frustrated and confused also with the word blunt and oblivious popping up many times created a weird moment.

"Why would you say that?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Stopping his brain storming of words Tamaki looked up curiously.

"Hu?"

"When you said you loved me. Why would you say that?" Haruhi said with another straight face.

"Because you should know how I feel." Tamaki said while blushing.

It was known that Haruhi hasn't hade an eye for romances and was oblivious. So instead of romancing her, Tamaki decided to just say it to her. But its obvious that he'll have to be craftier.

Sitting up again Haruhi placed a hand on his arm and pulled gently. Catching his attention Tamaki turned his purple eyes towards her. Hair drenched and face pale the cold was obviously getting to her.

"I think I Love you too."

"What?" Tamaki said with confusion at her reply.

As Haruhi sat up as well, she stared into his eyes oddly. He could read that he was confused about something and gave an expression for her to let it be known.

"I mean, this feeling I have when I'm with you, its love right? My dad once said that when you find someone that you want to spend all your time with, it's called love and you should never let them go. When they leave and it feels like your heart is searching for it's self over again, or when they are gone and you feel like you will never feel like that ever again, Its called love. Is this what I'm feeling for you?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I cant tell you what your feeling. Only you will know Haruhi." Tamaki let out gently.

As the snow fell on them quietly and gracefully, the two stayed completely quiet to each other. Each in their own world's form the one they were in now. Hearing the city bell striking 12 and the music dancing through the streets, broke Tamaki and Haruhi out of their trans like stated.

"I think it is. I hope it is." Haruhi smiled at the sky.

This made Tamaki smile softly to himself, the fact that she was so oblivious to love but is positive that its what she is feeling for him was what made him love her so. How she could look at the situation with such innocence and not let the issues of today decide her judgment. Awakening love was what others called it the day the host club found out she was actual a girl hidden form the natural ways of life.

Standing back to his feet he haled a hand out and offered it to Haruhi. She accepted it and was helped up out of the snow. As the two stood there with the falling snow, they didn't take their eyes off of each other, refusing to let their hands go, on a one tracked mind they both intertwined their fingers together lacing them through each other.

Refusing to look away from one another Haruhi let out softly, "your wish came true. You're walking in snow."

"I haven't noticed" Tamaki said while breaking their eye contact and looking at the falling snow.

Haruhi pulled a little bit to motion to continue walking another few steps till they were at her apartment complex. Still hand in hand, Haruhi opened the gate and walked up the stairs. Tamaki's Hand followed Haruhi's but his legs didn't. Becoming harder to keep in touch their hands finally slipped apart. As their hands took their positions at their sides, Haruhi turned and looked back at the Snow covered blonde at the bottom of the stairs.

Turning around and walking back down the stairs till she was a head bigger then Tamaki she reached out for him. Walking closer to her, Tamaki wrapped his arms round her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Embracing each other and feeding off their warmth that their bodies were giving off. They stood there for a moment. Becoming intertwined with each other and oblivious to everything around them. Finally separating from each other Haruhi brushed off snow that was still in the damp blonde hair. While smiling Tamaki garbed one of Haruhi's hands and gently kissed it.

"Good night." He smiled while taking his leave for the gates.

"Wait!" Haruhi said suddenly.

Running down the stairs and over to Tamaki, Haruhi quickly gripped onto the base of Tamaki's arms and proper her self on her tiptoes. She took a quick breath then closed her eyes when their lips touched. Tamaki still wide eyes at the fact that Haruhi would even consider doing such a thing, that before he could enjoy the moment Haruhi was already racing up the stairs.

"Good Night!" Haruhi waved back at her front door.

With a gentle smile Tamaki waited till Haruhi was in side before he too took off for home.

For the rest of the Holiday Tamaki and Haruhi never spoke to each other. On the night before school would start they met up and both agreed that it would be best if nobody knew about their relationship and found it to be a way of protection.

"Haruhi! How was your vacation do anything interesting?" the twins said with such joyfulness to see their friend.

"Well I got to spend some time with my family and get to see the winter festival in the park." Haruhi replied

"Tamaki, you left awfully early. Hopefully your silly dream to walk in snow was filled?" Kyoya asked with such Emotionless words to state his opinion on the idea.

"Awe, mother that's harsh. Its such a romantic wish too bad you weren't here with me." Tamaki joked.

"Oi! My lord. Did you not realize Haruhi was in town as well?" the twins asked persistently.

Tamaki and Haruhi both looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess we walked past each other. In the moment, I guess you really do lose track of time" Tamaki smiled.

End.

_OOC views:_

_Despite me trying too hard to keep my Characters in well 'Character' you will have to just follow through with the story, were not going to have them in perfect Character, __**so get over it!**__ Not to be rude but I guess I made them a bit OOC because everyone has days where they're not them selves, and in some/most of my stories they're rather in complete character or out... So please __**while reading my stories**__ keep in mind this. Its more enjoyable if you trust the author with the vision they're trying to show you. I hear all too often that my characters are OOC but that's what makes the story a story, the fact that they can be OOC and still have people Laugh, Cry and get inspired to do what the author just did. Please, leave spelling/grammar mistakes and "so-and-so was OOC" out of the comments, its__** annoying and in most cases you have to learn not to be so hard up.**__ The only person that can criticize the OOC is reserved for the __**Character Creator (Keep that in mind)**__ lets keep the love for the series real, and not make it a debate._


End file.
